The basic concept of this new type bicycle frame called "uniframe" is to construct a bicycle, using this frame, which will be an improved bicycle:
1. That is superior in riding qualities. PA1 2. That has more utility than just carrying a rider. PA1 1. They do not carry cargo in an ideal position for safety as to weight distribution and center of gravity. PA1 2. Bolted on baskets are most often attached to the axle nuts, which assembly tends to bend and loosen the axle, due to vibration and excessive strain on the axle. PA1 3. Cargo carried in baskets, tied or strapped onto carriers is exposed to possible unfavorable weather, whereas containers manufactured for the "uniframe" will be enclosed or possibly even locked. PA1 4. Unlike a standard bicycle front basket, cargo is carried in the rear in a more streamlined configuration and not affecting the bicycle's steering.
What is meant by "superior riding qualities" is more comfortable riding, which goal is accomplished by transmitting less of the severity of road shocks from bumpy or uneven roads to the rider.
What is meant by more "utility" is a sturdier and more useful bicycle frame, having a "built in" part of the bicycle's frame which is also a platform to support a box, trunk, cargo enclosure, or child's seat, and a simple means to quickly remove such added items, but still retain the superior riding qualities outlined above.
This patent application does not include any particular size, shape, or construction material of any box or container as this would be left up to the individual manufacturer. It does, however, include any attachment fittings or accessories that are necessary to the full benefit of the invention of the "uniframe."
At present and to date no bicycle is equipped with a "built in compartment" that might be favorably compared proportionally with an automobile trunk. To carry cargo one must modify the bicycle by bolting on a basket, package carrier, or special metal brackets to carry cargo such as light shopping, extra clothing, books, etc.,
Bolted on baskets and carriers have these disadvantages: